


Wrong Side Of Hell

by Docnot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Clones, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I dont know tags for this ship?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docnot/pseuds/Docnot
Summary: "Look you made the thing didn't you, so where's the problem?"That had been a turning point for Anders, he was playing for time hoping that by some miracle someone would stumble upon them and save him."I know you can't just yank it out, my ripper said-" hellman cut the man off, yelling his reply."You showed that to some Fucking street doctor! Who else knows"V picks up on of the books from beside him before walking it again the side of hellmans face."Your Facebook account has been updated"He says before dropping said book."You ever disrespect the man who not only kept me alive but kept your little pet project going, I'm going to make you wish that it was a bullet to the head the moment you met me."That had made the hellman fear this street merc more then he did Arasaka or any other corporation."What exactly is going on in my head?""You tell me, what is it like to have two personalities"The man had calm now and that where he wanted to try and keep him, for his own sake. He did not wise to be shot nor hit again."Atleast Johnny never whored himself out like you"
Relationships: Anders Hellman/V, Goro Takemura & V
Kudos: 3





	Wrong Side Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ps like my other fics non are Beta read unless stated. Hopefully I'll get a Beta for this Fic soon but until then I hope you enjoy. I really wanted so Hellman and V

There are many thing Hellman thought of when V would be bought up into conversation. 

He Feared V at one point, the Night City Merc who gun his way thought the convoy Hellman was with.   
He had shot the man who had bandaged his leg before knocking him out. 

"Doesn't matter your not leaving here by yourself anyway." 

He had despises the man who held him captive in the sunset motel. He had threaten hellman with anything he could.   
Anders could hear the smile in his voice and see the gun he held at the ready. "Klept it of Yorinobu, Arasaka, but the client left me out"   
"And you decided the best place for it was in your own Goddamn head?" He had almost yelled at the man only to have to gun pointed at him again. 

Anders had to admit he didn't handle the situation well, he tried to make V feel smaller them Himself but only lead to the man holding so much more over him. 

"It rebooted me when my own God Damn head took a bullet" 

It had left Hellman speechless almost.   
This lone Merc was not accosiated with militech, Arasaka or any other faction. He was all by Himself trying to remove Johnny Silverhand's construct from his head. 

"I never imagined it would turn out like this. Arasaka prized really is in the very streets of the City." 

Anders had hoped if he kept him making long enough that the man would lose interested in him and let him go. 

"You have to remove the biochip" V growls out at the man. 

"Its not that simple" 

"Look you made the thing didn't you, so where's the problem?" 

That had been a turning point for Anders, he was playing for time hoping that by some miracle someone would stumble upon them and save him. 

"I know you can't just yank it out, my ripper said-" hellman cut the man off, yelling his reply.   
"You showed that to some Fucking street doctor! Who else knows" 

V picks up on of the books from beside him before walking it again the side of hellmans face.   
"Your Facebook account has been updated"   
He says before dropping said book.   
"You ever disrespect the man who not only kept me alive but kept your little pet project going, I'm going to make you wish that it was a bullet to the head the moment you met me." 

That had made the hellman fear this street merc more then he did Arasaka or any other corporation. 

"What exactly is going on in my head?"   
"You tell me, what is it like to have two personalities" 

The man had calm now and that where he wanted to try and keep him, for his own sake. He did not wise to be shot nor hit again. 

"Atleast Johnny never whored himself out like you"   
"Are you defending him? Or is that Johnny Speaking, oh let me guess. He already tried to take over your body, you know just for a little while" 

V punches him in the stomach not enough to really hurt him but enough to wind him. The man infornt of Hellman has angry on his face but sorrow in his eyes. 

"If your trying to convince me your useless I can just shoot you in the head and save us both some time" 

"V" both of the men in the motel look towards the door as the Takemura comes in.   
"Hey Goro, just in time"   
"Takemura? What the he'll is he doing here?" 

V shoots the man a look befo4e givign him a quick nod.   
"He has some questions of his own for you, if you play nice he might even save your ass. I'm almost down G, The blueprints" 

Hellman shys away from the Ex Arasaka bodyguard as he hands the shard to V. The younger of the men loads up the shard to see all the information on it his eyes glow as he scrolls thought the Info. Once he finishes reading thought the information he turns to Takemura.   
"What will you do with him?"   
"I haven't decided yet.."   
That makes V deadpan a little. Hellman looks concerned. His eyes flick to be out of fear.   
"Are you serious?"   
"You know me I can be impulsive" 

As V stand up hellman looks almost desperate not to be left by Himself with the Japanese man.   
" he's all yours, I'll give you two some space"   
He makes His way to the door where he hears them start talking as he opens the door, V turns around to look to Takemura.   
"Goro, keep him around would you, I think he may come in handy." 

Hellman looks back on the memory as he sits across from the same man, he looked almost dead. His skin was ghostly and his eyes looked almost dead as he gives V a full run thought of what would be happening.   
He was glad for Takemura's cooperation, the man had been the one to try and sway V into this decision.   
"V.. are you listening to me?"   
The man looks to him.   
"I remember when you and Goro Showed up. I punched you square in the face becuase you were talking shit about Vik again" he laughed lightly but goes back to looking to the ground. "Your back street ripper couldn't do more for you, he is only a street doctor"   
"If I wasn't dying I'd smack that smug look off your face hellman" they go quite for a bit before V speaks up again.   
"You remember when you ran over that security guard when Goro and I were with you?"   
That makes Anders raise an eyebrow.  
"Yes i remember, after you tried to tell them you worked to someone in Arasaka counter Intel and it went poorly."   
"Hah I remember Goro. 'Fine work, chauffeur' and you telling him to piss off" he groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose  
"I see you finally grew some balls and learn to stand on your own two feet, kinda proud of you Anders" That earns V a look from the Corp.   
"I hope you keep that bite. When ever I get back from this, we are gonna sit down and I'm going give you 'hell' man" that make him groan in annoyance. "If you ever make a joke about my name again I will make sure they delete your Enigma"   
V laughs which turns into coughs as he tries to calm down.   
"Takemura would kill you if you did, but let's get this show on the road." 

2078   
Japan. 

Hellman had been focused so much on making the cloned body for V, everything had been going according to plan until he had finally had a chance to examine the body outside of all the reports on it. Both himself as Takemura had been watching the process from the very start. But still hellman had no clue how this had happen.   
"How is to that after all of this time only one you tell us that His DNA did not match up to the records!" Hellman had yelled at one of the younger scientist.   
"Hellman, enough!" Takemura had yell. The scientists and doctors had all gone back to what they were doing. 

"How did they turn V's DNA to the point that his body is now female" the man sighs reading though all his notes.   
"We're you not aware that V is Transgender hellman?" That makes the man's head snaps towards the Japanese man. His eyes are wide as he drops the documents. " Why was non of this included in his over view before anything it has been over a year!, we will have to put off putting him into this body to make full modification!" He growls out as he points at Takemura. He turn a to look the the full over view group. 

"I will need all documents On V from before his transition to right now. His body must have blood work down and tested is we are to have his body back to looking some what like it once was we need all information on him" he yells out, everyone is quick to get two work finding what they could. 

Everything was out of order and the body looked nothing like the man hellman had known for such little time. His face was all to feminine as he fully examine the body. Lean curves of the body and soft skin so diffrent to the rough and scared Merc that had ink covering his skin. 

2079  
3 months later   
Anders had been one of the most invested into this project, Takemura have been keeping up to date on what he could from where he was now stationed. V's body had changed slightly since the start of the testosterone injections, the man's face had started breaking out. But all up the man's body still looked as feminine as it had the first time he saw it.   
He marked down dates for injections, information for tattoo artist and cybernetic placement, every detail he could on V's slow change and improvement of the body. 

He just hopes it will not take seven years for the man's body to be ready to return to the wakeing world.   
Hanako had kept up to date with everything as well. Oda would visit in her place for any information that she would need. 

Hellman had invested so much time on it V and he was not givign up until he was fully functional again. 

2079  
5 months later  
V's body had slowly mortified it's self. He now has facial hair a faint dusting along his jaw as a mustache. The hair on his arms had darkened along with his leg hair, everything had thickened. The flesh aroudn his hips as increased. The body didn't look as feminine, even with both his breast.   
His stomach and chest both had a light dust of hair as well.   
Most things had stsr tred growing and changing slightly. Other things had included his Vagina, his Clitoral  
had grown very slightly but it was visible in full body checks.   
His hormone levels had slowly tipped more to his favourite. The estrogen in his body was slowly leaving and being replaced more and more with Testortone. 

"How is he?" Takemura ask on the other end of the line. "His body is changing alot quicker then expected but all up everything is proceeding well, we having had any hiccups of problems with it yet. Hopefully a year of two of hormones and we can proceed with surgery for him, then it will be waiting once again before cybernetics and even more before tattoos." Hellman explains to Goro as he continues reading thought the information he is given.   
"Unfortunately alot of his tattoos are over the top of his scars and that will have to wait until every t hign fully heals, tho we can get professionals in for any pericings he had before as long as they are not chest related. We wish to get his body as perfect to his original as possible. Tho from what I have found in all these documents over the time is that he did not go thought with bottom surgery, so we do not wish to do that if it isn't something he wishes for. Rhat will be for him to choice once he is in this body." 

2080  
6 months later   
When hellman looks at V's original body after his consciousness had been put into an engram the man's body had been covered over the hips. He could see the scars down his body, the bullet wonds and tattoos the snake that covered over his chest scars that he wasn't aware of at the time.   
He looks at the photos of the cloned body before anything had been done to it. How unlike the Merc it looked like.   
He looks at said body now. With some tattoos on his back and shoulders. His hair had been cut short, cybernetics to his face had been down along with his lip and eye brow pericings. Each day the body was looking more and more like the man V once was.   
His clitoral had grown more and alot of his body had evened out alot more then it had originally.  
His face had been shaved clean from the messy patchy facial hair. And his chest had been shaved as well. 

Hellman hoped that near the end of 2080 V's body would be ready for surgery. Then it would be the long prossess of waiting for it to heal again before putting his enhancements back into his body and then lastly his tattoos. From the time line hellman hand it looked like V would be back in his new body by 2081 or early 2082 but he hopes sooner then later. 

2080  
4 months later   
"Hellman, how did V's surgery fare?" The blonde man looks up to see Takemura walking towards him. "Takemura, his body is well, healing slowly. Now we wait and see how his body fares, from there we will see how long until V can be joined with his now body." Hellman sighs out. Takemura takes a seat across from the man. 

"Do you have predicted date for V's release?"   
"No full set date but I believe around the end of 2081 or early 2082 it all depends on how well V's body heals"   
Goro nods. "I just miss him, he's a friend, and one I trust alot. So please look after him for me" Hellman raises an eyebrow as he looks to Takemura.   
"Takemura, what are you talking about?"   
Goro sighs this time. "I am being shipped off for the next few years, Arasaka-sama has put me on a special operation, depending on If I come back alive, depends on if I will see you are V again. It's predicted that end of 2082 which means I will need to look after V for me, if I do not return then make sure V leaves after he has healed." Hellmans eyes go wide. "You would wish me to go against Arasaka again!, are you a madman" he yells at the older man. 

"Hellman, please!. I do not wish harm on you, but I can not have anything happen to V is I shall not return" 

"That could put me i harms way then!" 

"Then if it comes to it run away with V" Goro yells back at him, his head drops into his hands. "Anders please, I do not know what will happen but please if anything does happen, it may not" 

Anders nods in understanding. "I will do ask you ask, but until then I will keep you up to date with the process on V." Goro stand up and bows to Hellman. "Be safe Hellman, and look after V for me" 

2081  
Date unknown  
Bright lights blind the young man as he is moved. Eyes are dazed as he stares at the ceiling. "V?" The young man's eyes flicker to the figure standing above him. "Goro?" He tries to sit up quickly only to be held down.   
"V, stop. Takemura isn't here, I'm sorry but please you need to let your engram settle in your body." V can feel a hand on his forehead, he shakes trhign to move again, "please where is Goro!"   
"V if you do not calm down the doctors will have to sedate you" V moves as much as he could. Hellman moves to hold him down.   
"Doctor Oxana!, please sedate him, he's not ready to be awake yet" Anders yells. 

V can feel The sharp prick of a needle but everything slowly goes numb. His eyes glaze over as he looks to Hellman. "Where Is Goro?" Is the last thing he says before he falls back asleep.


End file.
